Troublesome
by X-TheDoctor'sCompanion-X
Summary: The Doctor always brings trouble. But this time it coud kill his one and only love. [Post Doomsday 10Rose fluffiness]
1. Tears

**Author's Notes: **First Doctor Who fic, and I know loadsa people have done this, a "post Doomsday 10Rose" thing, but I couldn't resist – we all love it really!

It took three attempts for this chapter – the other two just didn't seem to work. This is _perfect. _

Review please!

* * *

The Doctor sighed as he pulled the lever in the TARDIS. Here he was, three months after he'd burned up a sun to say goodbye, and it still was not enough.

_I love you._

_Quite right too. And I suppose… Rose Tyler –_

He never had the chance to say it. But he felt it. Always. It burned inside of him like nothing he'd ever known before.

And it was killing him. More than anything else; in nine-hundred years, he'd never experienced pain like what he was feeling now, and for the past three months.

That was it. Three months exactly. Not long to a Time Lore in reality, but psychologically it was an eternity and a half.

Sighing again, the Doctor collapsed onto the chair in his control room and put his feet up.

'Where're you gonna take me, old girl?' he asked the TARDIS. It rumbled in reply.

The screen on the control panel lit up, and showed a page of text in Gallifreyan. The Doctor gazed at it.

'No. That's impossible. You can't take me there. We'd rip the Universe in half!' exclaimed the Doctor. 'Don't do it, girl. I'd love to, don't get me wrong, but don't. I don't want to destroy the world.'

The TARDIS rumbled in understanding. The Doctor ran his hands through his hair before stalking off to his room. He lay back on his bed and let unknown tears to stream down his face, showing the true emotion he felt, that no Time Lord should ever feel.

* * *

'Rose Marion Tyler. Get your lazy arse outta bed NOW!' cried an exasperated Jackie.

Every morning Rose was so far in her dream world that it took at least ten minutes before she would stir.

'Mum?' Rose croaked.

'Yes sweetheart?' answered her mother.

'I had the dream again. He's still finding a way through,' Rose said.

'Rose, sweetheart, the Doctor said it was impossible for him to come back -'

'No! Mum you don't understand! The Doctor haas faced the impossible and changed it! He's brilliant! He can do the impossible! He can get through!'

'Rose -'

'No mum, don't bother. I just want him back and I'm willing to wait. Three months and I still haven't lost faith in him,' she spoke as if these words were going to be her last, 'now go, Mum. I'm okay, I'm awake. Go.'

Jackie left her daughter sitting in her bed. Rose raised her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her head in them. Tears began a familiar path down her face, as they did every morning, every afternoon, and every evening.

But still, she knew he was coming for her. He always did. She had faith in him like no-one else.

Because she loved him. He was her moon and stars, her everything. And that was all that mattered to her.

He may not of had time to say it, but Rose knew it.

He loved her too.


	2. Reunion

**Author's Notes: **I'm back! Spent all last night on here! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

I warn you… SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT!!!

**Artwrite8: **Thanks for your review, here's the next chapter!

**x-Tez-The-Pink-Cookie-X: **Well hello there! Glad you took the time to read this, as I know you don't really like Doctor Who. I'm going to make you watch the DVDs with me, and then we'll see whether you like it or not!

Thanks!

* * *

The Doctor sulked in his room; a regular habit since that day. Lately, he couldn't even bring himself to say her name. The woman he loved, banished from his life forever.

But it wasn't what he wanted to feel. As horrible as it sounded, he didn't want to be with her; he didn't want either of them to be hurt. She'd die in front of him, and he'd live on… alone.

_Why do I love you? _he thought desperately. One minute she was his everything, and then suddenly she's leaving, suddenly that promise of love has gone, suddenly… breathing, seems so hard to do.

_Oh Rose, I love you so much but I can't have you… ever. Even if I was with you in person… I'm a Time Lord! If only you were a Time Lady… What am I saying? I'd stay with you dammit!_

Sighing, the Doctor lifted himself off his bed and walked into the control room. Rose's jacket was still hooked over the railing.

A single tear slipped down the Doctor's cheek and he furiously wiped it away. He gently pulled up the maintenance panel and lowered himself into it. He was about to commence his usual tinkering when the TARDIS rumbled urgently at him.

'What is it girl?' he asked nervously, yanking himself out and closing the maintenance panel. She rumbled again and the screen lit up. The Doctor read the screen and almost screamed.

_I thought black holes where a gateway to another universe?_

'Ha ha!' the Doctor jumped up and down, punched the air and screamed; 'Rose Tyler, I'm coming for you!'

* * *

It was hard for Rose. The Doctor left her crying like she thought she'd never stop. He let her down… how can she love him when he isn't around?

Rose looked to the morning but he never came. She made her life out of loving the Doctor.

Sighing, she collapsed on her bed. Everything she ever wanted had passed her by.

_Ouch… _Rose thought. Something was burning into her leg from her jean pocket. She rummaged through and found the source of heat.

The TARDIS key.

Hope rising in her heart, Rose leaped up, then tiptoed out into the dark street.

Rose grinned at what she saw materialising in front of her. A dark haired man left opened the door and smiled when he saw Rose standing there.

'Rose!' he cried.

She giggled and ran up to him, throwing herself into his embrace.

The Doctor pressed his lips to Rose's in a loving kiss, but Rose wanted more. She tried to deepen the kiss, but the Doctor pulled away.

'What time is it?' he asked.

'Half eleven,' Rose answered.

The Doctor grabbed her hand when Rose ran off, and proceeded to be dragged back to her house, which was considerably larger than her old flat in the Powell Estate.

* * *

Quietly, Rose led the Doctor up to her bedroom; top floor, the only room besides the hall. No-one below could hear anything that went on in there.

Rose closed her door, and when she turned around, she found herself trapped against her door, the Doctor's arms blocking anyway of escape. His hungry eyes bore deep into hers.

'Rose…' he whispered.

'I love you, Doctor. I missed you so much.

'Love you too…' was all he could manage before his lips were upon Rose's, with more passion than she ever knew existed.

Rose pushed herself against the Doctor, forcing him backwards. Before he knew what was happening, he'd been thrown onto her bed, with her on top.

He threw off his trench coat, and then his suit jacket. He looked her deep in her eyes, while she played with his shirt buttons prior to undoing them and discarding of his shirt.

'I don't think that's fair,' the Doctor teased, fingering the bottom of her top.

'Then go ahead,' she urged him.

It didn't take long before she was under her duvet, totally naked with the Doctor in the same condition next to her. Five minutes ago they'd been climbing the walls, willing themselves not to scream each other's name so Pete, Jackie and Charlotte didn't hear them.

The Doctor kissed her neck softly, 'love you,' he breathed against her skin.

Rose shivered, longing to feel him inside her again.

'Get some sleep,' the Doctor told her. 'I think we both need it.'

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so not MAJOR smut, but I had to get it in there somewhere; I don't really want to go overboard… R&R please! 


	3. WHAT!

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone! I'm back! No smut in this chapter as was originally planned. Updates should be more often now – I've finished with my boyfriend so I have nothing to do… actually I do. Here's my week;

**Monday: **Tap 5.15-6.00PM

**Tuesday: **Sister has swimming 4.00-4.30PM

**Wednesday: **Choir 3.20-4.20PM

**Thursday: **Netball 3.20-4.20PM Tap 5.15-6.00PM Ballet 6.15-7.00PM

**Friday: **Street Jazz 6.30-7.30PM

**Weekend: **NOTHING! (But my Dad comes to visit or we go to visit him)

_**Can you believe I actually wrote this after finishing a History exam in 25 mins (it should have taken an hour) how cool it that?**_

**Vanderslice: **I know, me too! My best mate at school started reading the third chapter while I was writing it and now he wants to read it! D

**bex19: **Thanks, I didn't think it was _that _good!

**gaiafreedom21: **Thanks, it's the same with me – if they're together, it's happy!

**X-Tez-The-Pink-Cookie-X: **You know you love me really! And you know you WILL be watching those Dvds! I'll make you! Thanks for taking the time to review anyway… And what's this "Emo's Will Unite" thingy??

----

Rose opened her eyes and stared at the darkness that was her room. Somebody's arm hung loosely over her this waist, and she smiled to herself as she remembered last night.

Warm kisses were being tenderly laid onto her bare shoulders by none other than the Doctor.

'See you're awake,' she whispered.

'You bet,' he answered.

'Coffee?'

'Please.'

Rose stood up and pulled on a silk dressing gown similar to her Mother's. She tip-toed silently downstairs, hoping to be the only one awake because no-one else knew the Doctor was in her bed, or so she hoped.

Rose cursed under her breath when she acknowledged the kitchen light on.

'Mornin' sweetheart,' Jackie Tyler greeted.

'Morning,' Rose flicked the switch to the kettle and took out two cups.

'I've got a cuppa babe, I don't want another,' Jackie told Rose.

'I know Mum,' Rose inhaled deeply before continuing, 'it's for someone else.'

'I heard you go out last night,' Jackie jumped straight in at the deep-end.

'Yeah…'

'Where did you go?'

Rose sighed. She was unsure of whether to tell Jackie about the Doctor being here or not. She decided to tell her, after all; she'd find out one way or another.

'The Doctor's back,' Rose bit her lip.

'No… Rose you were dreaming, he's not back, it's impossible, remember?' Jackie took hold of her daughter's shoulders.

Rose shrugged out of her Mother's grip and returned to making the coffee, finishing it and preparing to go upstairs.

'If you don't believe me wait until later,' Rose said, walking off.

The Doctor looked up as light flooded Rose's room. He smiled when he saw his Rose place a cup of coffee onto the bedside cabinet next to him. She kissed his forehead before climbing over him to "her" side of the bed and sitting cross-legged against the headboard.

'I can't go back,' the Doctor suddenly said.

'Beg pardon?' Rose answered, slightly surprised.

'To my world. I came in through a black hole and it closed an hour later. I can't go back. I can still travel in Time and Space, but only in this dimension… this universe.'

'I'd quite happily come with you. Travelling again… I miss it. And I know you're just itching to go again. See what this universe has to bring,' Rose smiled at him.

'Thanks,' the Doctor lent over the end of the bed and picked up his boxers and trousers, pulling them on under the covers. Rose almost laughed.

Upon seeing her snicker, the Doctor pounced on Rose, and she only just managed to put her coffee down in time. He attacked her sides with his fingers, and she let out ear-splitting shrieks of laughter. Jackie came bursting into the scene and promptly fainted.

It took five minutes before Rose and the half-dressed-Doctor could arouse Jackie.

'Oh my God! Doctor!' Jackie hugged the Doctor while he looked at Rose as if to say, "get me away NOW".

Jackie finally released the Doctor and he visibly backed away. Rose laughed.

'I'll leave you two alone,' she said, and left the room in a hurry.

Rose and the Doctor looked at each other before embracing in a deep passionate kiss. The door opened and they pushed away from one another and Jackie said, 'When's the wedding?'

'WHAT?!' Rose and the Doctor both screamed in unison.


	4. Charm Bracelet

**Author's Notes: **I'm back again! And I think at the minute I'm Robin…

_Earlier in a Text Convo. With Jenny Plaskitt_

Me: Well We Could Leave Them In The Crush Hall If You Want To? xXx

Jenny: They Won't Be Safe There! How About Mr Staff's Room? X-luvya-x

Me: Good Thinking Batman!

Jenny: No Problem Robin! X-luvya-x

ANYway… that's slightly off topic… Hope this chapter is okay, just trying to fill in gaps before the bit Tez is waiting for…

I'm thinking of changing the title… I don't think it really fits what I have in mind… I NEED IDEAS THOUGH! Maybe something like Missing or Torture? Just seems to be part of the idea…

**gaiafreedom21:** The Masters? When did I mention that? I'm having a blonde day today so I don't remember what they are… :S

**bad-wolf-bay:** I do try to make them longer but I find it very hard sorry! Glad you like it though!

**taby42:** Haven't you just! I actually started singing earlier, 'we all love the doctor and rose!' LOL

**Kate Granger-Potter:** Thank you, thank you bows. I'll update ASAP!

----

Rose and the Doctor leant against the control panel of the TARDIS. They'd been hiding from Jackie all day, but they both knew they'd have to go back soon.

'As if we'd get married,' the Doctor scoffed.

'What do you mean?' Rose asked, shocked at his sudden outburst.

'I'd never marry you,' he plainly stated.

'Oh, so is that it? "You'd never marry me"? Am I not _worthy _of your Lordness?!' Rose shouted.

'What? That's not what I meant! You know it's not!' the Doctor argued.

'Oh, whatever. Why didn't you just go and find Sarah Jane or Reinette or someone? Why me? I'm nothing for you. Why bother?' Rose's voice cracked. She wasn't sure why she'd started up this argument, but his words had stung; whether he meant them or not, they were harsh.

'For God's sake Rose! Why are we fighting? I love you! Not any of the others!'

'Hard to believe…' Rose muttered.

'Rose… please… why are you acting so different?'

'Because I love you! You've been gone a while Doctor. I've changed.'

Rose turned on her heel and walked from the TARDIS. The Doctor felt his hearts tear in two. It was their first proper argument in a long time.

And boy did it freeze his hearts.

----

Rose pulled her coat tighter around her body, the cold wind getting colder by the second. Her feet carried her to unknown places while her head rolled in thoughts of her argument. That was two hours ago. Now she just sat on the kerb, head in hands, eyes staring, no real thoughts being thought, no real words being said.

Rose let out a sigh, and then a suppressed scream. Someone had their hand over her mouth. She was pulled backwards viciously, and her captivator breathed into her ear;

'Scream and I _will _kill you. Keep quiet and I'll let you live.'

----

Right. He'd given her enough time to think things over, now he was going to find her. The Doctor raised himself from his seat and made his way to Rose's house.

'Where is she?' he asked rudely when Jackie answered the door.

'She's not here,' Jackie answered, her eyes narrowing when the Doctor looked shocked. 'Have you lost her?' she asked furiously.

'We had a little argument. And she ran off. I thought she came back here. So yes, I have lost her. Help me find her.'

Jackie didn't have time to protest as the Doctor pulled her outside and off toward the town centre.

After three hours of non-successful searching, the Doctor gave up. He slumped to the floor and allowed a tear to slip down his face.

'I'm sorry Jackie. I took her away from you again,' he said.

Jackie didn't have an answer. She just looked around the street. Something caught her attention on the floor. An unknown force compelled Jackie to pick up the odd item.

Rose's charm bracelet.


	5. Jigsaw

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for how short the last chapter was, I am trying to lengthen them I swear! I watched Saw II last night, and I haven't even seen Saw… But anyway, some rather crude _games _in this chapter! Are you prepared? And yes, I am bring Jigsaw into this. I'm not making a mistake when I put "'phone" it's correct! I swear!

**Disclaimer: **I'm only going to say this now, and the next time I bring something else in. I don't own Saw or Doctor Who. Later I will say I don't own something else but I'm not giving it away yet!

**taby42: **I'm very lacking in description aren't I? I do try, but them I always think I'll put too much in and bore you all… HELP!

**bex19: **Well here's the next update! D Thanks!

**WeasleyGirl-DoctorRose: **I'm going to explain what's happened to Rose in this chapter! I know it's not very nice, but it's going to get worse… are you ready for some sick games? P

**pyscodramabeautyqueen: **I'm updating I'm updating! Please don't die! I like my reviewers to live!

----

Rose opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings. She was in a dimly lit room, which was in extremely poor condition. The wallpaper was ripped in places, and yellowing with age. The windows were boarded up and the carpet ripped. Blood stains would be found every here and there all around the room.

'Where am I?' Rose asked the atmosphere.

When she received no reply, she stood slowly, rubbing the back of her head as a splitting pain coursed through it. Timidly, she walked around the room to a cupboard against the wall. She ran her hand over the chipped wood, before rapping her knuckles on it lightly. She found a hollow spot, and attempted to find a way into it.

She tried this for ten full minutes, but after no avail she threw her fists against it in desperation. It popped open.

'Oh,' Rose muttered.

She pulled on the door until it opened, and fished around inside the small hole. She found a tape.

Pressing the play button, Rose sat in silence and listened to the tape.

'_Hello Rose. I understand you're a friend of the Doctor's? Well, I'd like to play a game with him. You're bait. Don't worry, I won't kill you. Not personally, anyway. There are many clues and tapes around this house. You can explore and do as you wish, but whatever you do, don't kill yourself. You're bait. I want the Doctor, and the only way I can do that is through you. I'm warning you, Rose. Beware.'_

----

The Doctor took the bracelet from Jackie and clenched his fists. There was a small piece of paper wrapped around the chain, so the Doctor curiously pulled it off and read it. A lone word was upon it;

_Jigsaw._

'Bastard!' screamed the Doctor.

'Excuse me?' exclaimed Jackie.

'It's Jigsaw… he's got her!' the Doctor kicked the wall and then winced in pain.

'Who? How does he know Rose?'

'He's a sick man… he doesn't know Rose, he knows me. He plays games with people… sick games. Keeps them locked up somewhere with a certain amount of time before they will die. It's never normally long.'

'But why Rose?'

'I survived four of his little "games" as he calls them. He's irritated that I won't die with them. I've been in five, but the fifth one I regenerated instead of dying. That was my ninth form – the one you and Rose met first,' the Doctor explained.

'What have you had to do then in his games?'

The Doctor grimaced, 'cut out my eye to get a key to stop something from crushing my head, chop of a certain foot to escape; if I got the wrong foot I'd be killed, umm… something to stop my bottom jaw from being ripped off… and rip out my tongue.'

Jackie gasped, 'what's he going to do to my Rose?'

'I don't know. He's a sick man. But I'm guessing he doesn't want her dead; he wants me.'

'So he won't kill her?' Jackie asked hopefully.

'I can't guarantee it, but it's very possible. I just hope I can find where she is before he fucking changes his mind…'

The Doctor suddenly walked away over to a 'phone box and dialled a number.

'Wilson's Houses please,' he asked the directory. 'Thank you.'

The Doctor dialled another number, but this time when the 'phone was answered he wasn't so polite.

'You fucking asshole! Why did you take her of all people?!' he screamed down the 'phone, when there was no answer he hung up and smashed the window of the 'phone box.

----

Rose jumped up when the only door in the room clicked and opened slightly. Slowly, she stepped towards it. A rather large bubble of fear rose in her throat and she swallowed hard. She was shaking, and sweating.

Rose spotted a long wooden stick, and grabbed it to use to open the door. She did so slower than a snail's pace until it was open enough for her to look outside.

Nothing there.

She stepped over the threshold and looked left and right. Her heart begun to beat faster and faster, and she clapped a hand against her chest as if it was being too noisy. What she felt shocked her.

Two heart beats.

Since when did she have two hearts? Did the TARDIS change her when she looked into her heart all that time ago? People always said it looked like she never aged. Maybe she didn't.

Escaping from her mad thoughts, Rose continued with examining the hall. It was as desolate as the previous room, with the wallpaper ripped and pictures smashed. She breathed hard, having just discovered she could be a Time Lady and stuck in a house with no-one else but a madman watching her, she was scared senseless.

She wanted the Doctor.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, referring to their earlier argument. He was probably still sulking and hadn't even noticed that she was actually missing, let alone stuck in a deteriorated house and on a knife's edge!

'I love you…' she whispered before collapsing to the floor and allowing the darkness to overtake her fully.


	6. Test One

**Author's Notes: **Wow two updates in one day! I must be ill! Recovery is on tonight, is anyone going to watch it? I am! With my daddy! P

This is very short, and all Rose. Sorry for the shortness of it, but at least it's a chapter! D

**taby42: **Don't we all love torturing him! I definitely do! I'm reading a book called "The Devil's Footsteps" for the second time to help with describing features in the house etc. Hope you like! And yes, Rose is a Time Lady, I needed her to be so she could be with the Doctor – but will he like it? DUN DUN DUN!

**colourmebeautifulforachange: **Yeah he is. Saw II isn't actually that bad. I was highly disappointed. I expected it to be very scary and very gory, but there's a bit of blood, that's it. I swear it could be a 15 not an 18! Honestly! Watch Saw II, it's good, but not scary like I thought it would be. The scariest thing is Jigsaw's face. Urgh… And I went straight to bed after, with NO nightmares. Proves my point.

----

Rose carefully stepped along the hall, knowing this man wasn't going to burst in any minute and kill her, she was slightly more relaxed. No other door on the hall was unlocked aside from the one she'd awoken in. She guessed she was meant to find another tape with more instructions, so she would examine every photo, shelf, window and cupboard she passed, but still found nothing.

And now she was bored. This game has started out as a challenge, something fun for Rose, but now it was tiring and boring. Her thoughts begun to drift to the Doctor, and she wondered if he'd realised she was missing yet. She had, after all, been missing for three hours and forty-seven minutes, according to her watch.

Rose stopped walking and crouched down to examine a rather small door. Curiosity possessing her, Rose pushed the frame.

It opened, and Rose jumped out of the way just as an axe swung through, narrowly missing her head.

Timidly, Rose crawled through the door into a surprisingly well-lit room. A tape was on a table in the centre of the room. All she needed to do was walk up and take it.

'Too easy…' Rose murmured.

Upon looking up to the ceiling, Rose noticed an extremely sharp dagger, and a wire attached to it going round the room. Rose followed the wire with her eyes, and noticed it let to the tape. Taking the tape would tug the wire and release the dagger, stabbing Rose and killing her.

Even though Rose would merely regenerate if she got stabbed, she wasn't exactly up to it.

'How do I…?' she questioned herself.

An idea struck her… literally. A small pocket knife fell from her jacket pocket and the handle of it hit her toe. Rose retrieved the knife and examined it closely.

She grinned. In one swift movement, Rose sliced the wire, frabbed the tape, and withdrew her hand as the dagger lodged itself into the table.

Her grin grew into laughter as Rose realised she'd survived one of the madman's tests.


	7. Golden Aura

**Author's Notes: **Getting closer to the part me and Terra are waiting for… need to build it up though girl! I've dropped dancing on a Monday, because I'm in Florida for my tap exam! So I won't be doing it! Just getting moved up anyway! D Only a short chappy but at least it's an update! Hope you all enjoy!

Finally renamed this… it's now Troublesome! D

**taby42: **I loved Recovery, didn't you? I cried loadsa times though! Yeah… umm about that… the Doctor has three left, right? Don't you think the TARDIS might of realised that? Hint Hint she's twisted it – she has three left like him! D

**bex19: **Here I am! Another chapter! D

**WeasleyGirl-DoctorRose: **Well, I have to keep trying to kill her to keep up with the story, but I promise, unless any mad ideas spring to mind, this will be the last time I try to kill her! Well, not exactly kill her with a shot… more like bleed to death…

----

Rose continued her wandering throughout the corridors, again searching for more clues. The last tape hadn't told her much. Just congratulated her on managing to collect the tape. And now, being a Time Lady, even if she got killed in this house, she'd merely regenerate, not die.

She found an open door and stepped through it. The walls were painted with peeling yellow paint, and a glass box hung from the ceiling, a tape trapped inside. There were two holes for her to put her arms through and retrieve the tape, before pulling her hands out.

Again, too easy.

Rose closely examined the container. Nothing setting off a trap. Shrugging, Rose slipped her arms inside through the correct spaces.

Ah. There in lies the problem.

What Rose had thought to be rubber flaps turned out to be metal blades. They sliced at her wrists as she fidgeted in pain, trying with all her might to get her hands out. The blades were positioned in such a way that her arms would not come out, merely be ripped to shreds.

She knew it had been too easy.

Rose screamed as hot fresh blood fell down her arms. There was too much of it. She felt her body going dizzy, wanting to give in to darkness and lose consciousness, but Rose knew that id she let that happen, she'd stop supporting herself, and fall, ripping her arms even more.

But she couldn't fight it. It was too strong. As the dark begun eating away at her vision and she slipped, a pair of strong arms supported her, and a pair of doe-brown eyes bore into hers…

----

The Doctor pulled Rose from the floor. He'd released her arms from the deadly contraption and she'd instantly passed out from loss of blood.

He took her into the TARDIS, waiting merely a metre away, and proceeded to the infirmary.

'Doctor…' Rose murmured.

The Doctor placed her delicately on the bed in the infirmary and stroked her cheek.

He took some needles and a blood drip from the cupboard and inserted them into Rose's hand. She winced, but the Doctor tried to ignore it.

'It's okay, I'm here,' he cooed.

She was sweating, and the Doctor began to panic. She should be surviving this, not dying! Jackie was going to kill him…

Rose took his hand and attempted a smile. The Doctor touched her cheek again. Cold. No, freezing. Worriedly, the Doctor squeezed her hand. No reply, not even a weak one. Her grip loosened and fell completely. He fell to the floor in a heap.

She was dead.

The Doctor buried his head in his hands, and wept. Wept so much that he didn't notice the gold aura that surrounded Rose in her lifeless state…


	8. The Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf

**Author's Notes: **Hope you enjoy all of this story… Lately I've had a fettish for Classical music… it's amazing how that stuff can give you ideas! I even got my music teacher to make me a CD! Lolz… Anyways, the next chapter is going to take forever to write, because it's hopefully going to be long, and the last chapter. It's definatly the last chapter, just not sure how long it's going to take me to write it. I already have another story planned, and it's going to be called Wolfbane. Look out for it!

**capybara110: **Thank you! I'm really enjoying writing this too… D

**bex19: **I won't change her too much I promise… her look is a typical London look, how could I possibly change that?! I'm from London myself so…

**yegbb10: **You'll just have to wait and see! P I'm so evil…

**saiyamar: **Why thank you! D

**WeasleyGirl-DoctorRose: **Lolz… I had to just that time! I promise it won't happen again! Her life will not be tampered with again! I think…

**taby42: **I cried loads at Recovery… and yeah, she did die quickly… Well… read on please! Thanks for reviewing!

----

The blue eyed girl examined her appearance in the TARDIS mirror. She had waist length natural blonde hair, a slim figure, perfect pearly whites, and slightly tanned skin. She wore a pair of faded jeans, with a pair of pink converse, and a pink and white striped top with a white leather belt around her waist, attached to the top. It wasn't something she would normally wear, but it just seemed to be calling her name.

Her name. That hadn't changed. Her personality, her looks, her tastes had changed, her name hadn't.

It was still Rose Marion Tyler. But she wasn't the human she was born as. That had changed with Bad Wolf. That was who she was.

Bad Wolf.

Woven in Time and Space was the legend of the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf. Partners forever. Rose had never heard of it, the Doctor had never believed in it.

Now he did.

----

The Doctor rubbed his face,

The legend was true… Bad Wolf… Oncoming Storm…

After Rose's regeneration, the Doctor had yelled at the TARDIS for changing her, but she'd argued back that she had no part in it, and it was destined to happen.

Rose only had three regenerations left, as did the Doctor. They'd be able to spend the rest of their days together, and love one another for eternity.

The Doctor turned to face the person standing behind him.

'Rose! You okay?' he asked with genuine concern.

'Peachy, ta. We need to tell Mum,' Rose cut straight to the chase.

'I know, and I'm expecting a slap,' the Doctor moaned.

'It's what I want. She'll understand,' Rose's voice surprisingly hadn't changed.

'I love you. Always will,' the Doctor told Rose, wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Love you too,' she placed a small kiss on his lips.

'I thought… because you'd changed… you might not want to be with me anymore…' the Doctor managed.

'I'd still want to come with you even if I'd come out an elephant!'

The Doctor laughed. 'Well then,' he said, 'to the Tyler mansion!'

----

The Doctor rubbed his cheek. He'd got that slap. And it was a ahrd one too. And then another when Rose had announced she was pregnant.

Jackie had soon calmed down though, she loved Rose, and respected her choices, even if it ripped her apart in the process.

'Sorry Mum… just one thing. Me dn the Doctor are from an _alternate _world… which means all the planets here are alternative. We haven't seen them yet. We're going travelling again,' Rose explained.

'Okay darling. And you,' she rounded on the Doctor, who flinched and backed away slightly, 'take care of her. If she regenerated again, then you're gonna loose all of yours!'

'Yes ma'am!'

Together, the Doctor and Rose made their way to the TARDIS, and the Doctor punched co-ordinates in. It was then he noticed the necklace she was wearing. He recognised it.

A pink heart-shaped padlock locket, on a thin chain.


	9. Key To My Heart

**Author's Notes: **Well guys, the final chapter! And would you believe this chapter came from a necklace? I thank Rebecca for buying me it! You own the key to my heart darl! Luv ya!

**taby42:** Thanks for that! They can't get back, they're stuck there! Will you be reading _Wolfbane_? Hoe you will!

**bex19: **I didn't want to change her too much… hope you'll also be reading _Wolfbane_! xXx

Can I just say a HUGE thanks to all my reviewers! Love you all! You all get cyber-cookies and milk! xXx xXx

----

Sighing, the Doctor rubbed his face. Rose sat across from him, staring into the depths of her cold tea. Instinctively, the Doctor reached across and placed a hand over Rose's.

'Bored?' he asked.

Rose grinned, knowing what was on his mind, 'how about somewhere we've never been before… I fancy a little treat, don't you?'

The Doctor was on his feet in seconds, punching coordinates into the TARDIS control panel, and jumping around. Rose fingered the necklace around her neck. She couldn't remember when she'd got it, but she'd never remove it, no matter what. The Doctor noticed her necklace, had commented on it once, but never since. After all, it was only a necklace.

It was a heart-shaped locket, not very big, but not tiny, with a little key hole on it. It had pink gems all over, and sparkled in the light. No matter how hard Rose tried, however, she couldn't open the locket.

The Doctor leant on the control panel, his back to Rose, before fishing in his pocket for something. A silver key, with gems all over. It was only tiny, and he'd found it on the floor in the TARDIS not long ago, and something about it made him keep it. But he wasn't sure what.

The TARDIS stopped whirring, telling them they'd landed. The Doctor took Rose's hand and led her into the unknown… more formally known as the barrels of a few guns.

'Ah,' said the Doctor. Rose smiled.

'Same old, eh?' the Doctor laughed.

'Identify yourselves! And your species,' one of the men holding the guns asked.

'I'm the Doctor and this is Rose… or maybe you know us as the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf? No? Ah well, worth a try,' the Doctor chuckled.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Rose roughly, pulling her in the opposite direction to the Doctor, who'd also been grabbed.

'Keep your mind open!' he called, before disappearing.

Rose had no idea what he meant, but when she heard a soft echo in her head, she did.

'_Hello Rose,' it said._

'_Doctor? How're you doing that?'_

'_I'm telepathic, and where you're Bad Wolf I can contact you. Cool huh?'_

'_You bet. Now then, how're we gonna get outta this?'_ before the Doctor could answer, Rose was being questioned.

'Bad Wolf. Where did you acquire that necklace around your neck?'

'You mean this?' Rose fingered the locket. 'Dunno. Just found it.'

'Does the Oncoming Storm have the key?'

'Key? What do you mean?' Rose was confused.

'You are on planet Yeire. Our custom is for every new born female to be given a heart-shaped locket, and every male a key to that locket. A woman may not lose her virginity to anyone other than the male who has the key to her heart. They must find each other, one way or another,' the alien explained.

'Right. But I don't think the Doctor has a key…' Rose mused. Then to the Doctor; _'you getting this?' _

'_Yeah… and I do have a key, but I don't know if it's for yours or not,' _he answered.

'Bad Wolf. You are to be imprisoned in the women's sector of this place. You may not see the Oncoming Storm at all.'

'Thanks,' Rose said sarcastically.

----

Meanwhile, the Doctor sat listening in on Rose's conversation. He was thrown unmercifully into a cell, and he'd instantly pulled out the key and begun examining it.

'_Rose,' _he called.

'_Yeah?'_

'_I need you to picture the locket clearly in your mind. Every aspect of it. I'm going to picture the key and then we can see if they fit. See if you're allowed to lose yours to me. That is, if you already_ _haven't,'_ the Doctor joked.

Rose laughed, _'Doctor… I hope that was sarcastic because we both know what happened not so long ago... Ha,'_ the Doctor suddenly had a picture of the locket in his mind, followed by a key. He imagined the two going together, the key fitting into the locket.

He turned it and…

… the locket opened.

'_Lucky eh?'_

'_You bet. Now, how's about we get outta here? You materialise over here, and then take me with you to the TARDIS. They'll never know what hit them!'_

A golden light appeared in front of the Doctor, shortly followed by Rose. He grinned and stepped up to her. Agonisingly slowly, the Doctor leant his face toward hers, but before getting to close, he whispered;

'Rose… I love you,'

'Just get on with it! Love you too,' she answered, before finally closing the gap between them.


End file.
